


Sammy

by tomybabyboywithlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Kinda, Poetry, SPN poem, Stanford Era, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomybabyboywithlove/pseuds/tomybabyboywithlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is two letters shorter//But unbelievably bigger</p><p>A Supernatural poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy

_Sammy_

 

Sam is two letters shorter

But unbelievably bigger

 

Sammy fit into a duffel bag

Into the backseat of a 67 Chevy Impala

Barreling down the highway

Away from any and every friendship he’d ever been able to make  

Sammy was 6 foot 3 inches short

All hunched shoulders and curved back

He made himself as small as possible

As unnoticeable as possible

Always being shoved into corners

And out of sight

 

Sam though

Sam was big enough to fill half a dorm room

He hadn’t been in a car in two years

His entire life within walking distance

Or a short bus ride

Sam was 6 foot 3 inches tall

His spine did not curve and shoulders did not hunch

Head thrown back he did not think of the space he took up

He did not hide in corners

Or huddle away out of sight

But stood proud

And confident

And so so _big_

 

And then Dean breaks back into his life

And with him he brings a plow

To rip out the roots Sam has managed to grow

And he brings strong arms

To wrench up the anchor Sam has managed to cast

And he brings back those two letters

Which Sam had spent the last three years shedding

 

And they’re only two more letters

But they make him feel so much smaller


End file.
